


［同人］将相和

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 接上一篇《完璧归赵》，廉蔺列传腐向延伸AU.前281年，赵王何27岁；二设廉将军32岁，相如25岁。有原文引用，内含大量二设，all相如，最后有史实刀。把原文全忘光的快回去读啊！！！！⚠️纯属娱乐，请勿将本文代入正史，如有bug请勿较真；如有不适，请尽快退出，否则后果自负；对任何历史人物没有污名化目的，如不接受请勿阅读，否则概不负责。
Relationships: 廉颇/蔺相如, 赵何/蔺相如
Kudos: 3





	［同人］将相和

**Author's Note:**

> 接上一篇《完璧归赵》，廉蔺列传腐向延伸AU.前281年，赵王何27岁；二设廉将军32岁，相如25岁。  
> 有原文引用，内含大量二设，all相如，最后有史实刀。  
> 把原文全忘光的快回去读啊！！！！  
> ⚠️纯属娱乐，请勿将本文代入正史，如有bug请勿较真；如有不适，请尽快退出，否则后果自负；对任何历史人物没有污名化目的，如不接受请勿阅读，否则概不负责。

楔  
归国后听说蔺相如封上卿，差点没气破他肚皮。廉颇不仅是嫉妒不平，还有瞎子都能看出来蔺相如和赵王眉目传情，别人没这念头只当是君臣和睦，在廉颇看来却是二人终于圆满，意味着他再也没一丝机会了。再加武将对文臣永不消失的那一丝偏见，廉颇便放了话：“我为赵将，有攻城野战之大功，而蔺相如徒以口舌为劳，而位居我上。且相如素贱人，吾羞，不忍为之下！”末了还加了句“我见相如，必辱之”。虽说这未免有幼稚之嫌，但廉颇只想最后再试试罢了。  
然而相如听说后，好像更不喜欢见他了。仗着赵王纵容称病不上朝，见了他就躲，想搭个话都没得搭。这一来二去整得廉颇心中冒火，他决定撺掇蔺相如的舍人试探一下他的态度。  
一  
官拜上卿，蔺相如只觉公务多了十倍不止，还得抽空去看廉颇他们练兵。尤其是后者最近成了格外难熬的事情，廉颇总以一种嫉恨的目光看着他，看得他背后发凉，干脆连练兵也不看了。他的门客们一个个变得愤愤不平，有一天终于聚集起来对他说：“臣所以去亲戚而事君者，徒慕君之高义也。今君与廉颇同列，廉君宣恶言，而君畏匿之，恐惧殊甚。且庸人尚羞之，况于将相乎？臣等不肖，请辞去。”  
蔺相如觉得头疼得很，偏偏这个问题还不能不回答，关乎到他上卿的名誉。他不得不发表了那一通冠冕堂皇的言论，没想到廉颇竟借着这跑来他家负荆请罪了。  
“将军快请起。”蔺相如看着门口的人哭笑不得，赶紧去扶他起来，廉颇一抬头直勾勾地看着他，问：“卿可与臣共饮一杯？权作赔罪。”  
不答应也不行啊。蔺相如只好为难道：“臣不胜酒力，少饮作陪。”

风花雪月，醉里看星。两人坐在桃花如雪的庭院中对饮，廉颇不知不觉就喝高了，对他大发见解：“吾乃武人，不通心性，将军勿怪。吾妒贤嫉能，不觉国之大义，请将军……”  
他絮絮叨叨到半路终于被蔺相如忍不住拦下来，抓过酒壶给自己斟了最后一杯，一气喝光后叹气道：“将军醉矣，可要些醒酒物？”  
“不用。”廉颇瞪着眼睛看着他，神情认真，“吾好卿之形秀，卿之谈吐，吾慕卿久矣。卿可与吾出游也乎？”  
“将军真醉也。”蔺相如觉得脸有点发烫，一定是喝了酒的缘故。  
“卿不愿？”  
“将军此为借酒调情。”蔺相如看着压过来的廉颇冷静地道。其实也说不上冷静，他平素理智的大脑此刻被酒精搅得有点晕晕乎乎，但与廉颇比起来还是要好得多。那仗着喝了酒大发酒疯的武将把他扑倒在一地桃花内，蔺相如也不反抗，就那么揣着手看廉颇。  
廉颇也同样在看他。微醺的相如面色生春，落在一地桃花内，衬得美人越发清秀。这美人可不是什么一碰就碎的娇花，反倒是身下的桃花瓣给蹂躏得不成样子。蔺相如抱着臂眼神带点调笑地看着他，让他产生一种“这人不会拒绝我”的错觉。  
“卿不愿？”他反反复复只能问这几个字，也只会问这几个字了。  
“臣不说，将军不知？”蔺相如慵懒地道，喝了酒再经小风一吹，他惬意得有点犯困，只想着赶紧回屋睡觉，顾不上管这九尺大汉。  
“卿不愿？？？”  
“不！”蔺相如的眼神带上了少有的愤怒，双臂也合得更紧，“将军莫要逾越！”  
“逾越？”廉颇低笑一声，那充满磁性的声音到蔺相如耳中震慑效果极强，其中蕴含的几分恨意和杀气更是令他动弹不得，“卿和赵王，可作逾越？”  
蔺相如只觉得浑身冷汗乍起，他颤抖着道：“汝……何知？”  
“吾对卿亦此，为何不知？汝与赵王每眉目传情，吾知且妒！卿不使吾大传，请自侍。”  
蔺相如咬着牙看着对方明显鼓起的下半身，冷笑道：“将军欲在此苟合，臣不得不随；将军何等人物，武功高强，臣一介文人何能抗邪？况且将军酒醉力大，臣愈不能抗，无奈遂将军心意也矣。”  
“相如……”廉颇叹一口气，蔺相如只觉得恶心胆寒，竟还不如秦王那时的一声相如。廉颇迅速起身，整了整衣冠，转过身去拜了一拜：“吾爱卿甚，一时糊涂，还来请罪矣。至于卿与赵王，吾不妄断。”  
“不必，”蔺相如冷哼一声起身，“将军断否，与臣无关。将军大传，臣受流言亦遂君意；将军不传，相如感恩戴德。”  
“是吾轻慢了，抱歉。”廉颇觉得自己真是莽撞了，野了这么多年的武人性子，今天可算是把这位上卿惹着了，唇枪舌剑比他一身功夫都厉害，竟说得他无颜以对。蔺相如放缓了声调，叹道：“臣若无人，从也可行。将军一片真心臣知矣，恕难从命，臣歉将军也。请许将军一行，略表歉意。”  
“当真？”廉颇一下子看到了希望，蔺相如带着笑看向他：“新年花灯，届时将军再别醉了。”  
二  
赵王何觉得最近有些异样，蔺相如竟然拒绝了他新年看花灯的邀请，指明了要和廉颇一起去。赵何心知这是将相和后的一时兴起，却总觉得心头憋闷。由他去罢，他想，之前亏欠了相如，现在相如做他喜欢的事情，不便再拦。  
虽说不便拦着，但想要看看的冲动是忍不住的。赵何便屏退了所有侍从，只带了贴身的一个大内高手，借着那三脚猫轻功与高手一起飞檐走壁。新年的大街热闹非凡，赵何看着自己治下的子民不禁感慨，若无贤臣辅佐，无论如何赵国也不可能有这一番太平盛世，愈发觉得该好好对待相如了。  
走了半刻，终是在中央御守树下看见了廉颇和蔺相如。两人一同赏着各色御守，蔺相如清秀的面容在灯火之下犹如寒玉，廉颇的粗犷豪放反倒衬出他气质优雅。蔺相如出身卑微，但那一身淡然气质可不是常人能有的，不知他此前有何生平，使他沦落到宫内做一个小小的宦官令舍人。  
赵何趴在屋顶上看着二人，身边大内高手一脸无奈地看着他，同时警惕着四周动静。两人请了御守，蔺相如往上面写了什么东西，挂在树上，廉颇看到，露出会心的笑容。  
“李渐，汝待他们走后取那物给寡人，寡人要看相如写了什么。”赵何吩咐道，手指不禁抓紧了房头的一片瓦。  
“王上打翻了醋坛子？”李渐嘻道，赵何瞪他一眼：“不许放肆。”  
他看着两人走远，李渐跳下去取御守，赵何又偷偷摸摸往前走了两步，竟听见二人互诉衷肠。  
“你我如此投契，结为连理该顺理成章，只可惜……唉。”廉颇拍拍蔺相如肩膀，蔺相如带点遗憾轻笑道：“若非赵王，汝倒真乃上选。”  
“王上有势也。”廉颇道。  
“一国之主，无势岂可？然臣凭不依势之有无。”  
“憾汝先遇王也……”廉颇长叹道。  
一边的赵何早就听得糟心，一看李渐拿来的御守更是火冒三丈，上面明明白白写着三个字：将相和。  
他眼珠一转，突然有了个主意。他抓住李渐肩膀悄声道：“渐可会做戏否？”  
李渐被他吓得动弹不得，半晌才问：“做……做何戏？”  
赵何附到他耳边说了些什么，李渐面色渐渐红润，眉梢眼角露出些促狭的笑意。  
“王上若真如此，臣便不惮为难蔺上卿了。”他说。

次日，赵王再把蔺相如叫到宫室，却被他撞了个正着自己和贴身内侍热吻的桥段。蔺相如一声不响地退出去，听得那人离开才又进屋。  
赵王何若无其事地看着他，蔺相如启唇，面如冰霜：“王上何意？”  
这四个字叫他说得咬牙切齿、起承转合，赵王享受地眯了眯眼睛，看见蔺相如冰冷的眼神才轻咳一声：“何意？只许寡人有你一个不成。”  
“后宫三千，王上任取。”蔺相如叹道，“臣不愿见罢了，王上若好难臣，但行事令旁观无怨。”  
这下赵王何倒是无话可说了，他原想着对方像那些得了宠的妃嫔一般大吃飞醋，不曾想上卿果然是上卿，表面言语乖顺，实则叫他尴尬。蔺相如从一开始与他相处就是这副多少有些卑微的声气，说的那些话不是真的也没有三分假，他说没有怨言岂能没有，像那时一样隐藏起情绪罢了。  
“王上唤臣不为此事罢？”蔺相如已经开始试探他的目的，他有些怀疑自家这个心高气盛的王是跟踪了自己。果然赵王说：“不为此事，寡人欲知何为将相和。”他甩出一枚御守，蔺相如接了细细展开，看见那三个字心惊了一下，忙问道：“王取臣之御守？”  
“取又如何。廉将军拥兵自立或有成就，三军之中斩将夺帅，此乃沙场常事。卿与颇相交甚欢，请颇弑君，颇无怨而起。”赵何也学会了蔺相如那套说话方式，有点自怨自艾地道。蔺相如赶忙道：“臣无意违逆，取便取了。将相和乃臣望廉将军来年与臣再续前和所写，并无他意。”他心想完了完了，赵王这个醋坛子怕是连之后他们的谈话都听到了，这下洗也洗不干净了。  
赵何虽然还是愤愤的，不过似乎没有那么生气了，更多的是一种撒娇似的赌气。蔺相如难得见到这万人之上的君王露出这等神情，不禁勾起了嘴角。  
“卿笑什么。”赵何说。  
“笑王之雄风。”蔺相如再也忍不住笑意，拥住对面的人，给了他一个吻。  
三  
这之后，廉蔺二人一同出行、共饮的机会多了不知道多少，赵王忙于国事顾不上管蔺相如，二人得以日日共观演兵、观后对坐饮酒。只不过廉颇再也没喝醉过，他也直言自己已经放弃，因这个人与他实在情投意合，只想与他成为刎颈之交。蔺相如觉得这样才最好，朝堂上文武和睦，再加平原君相邦，换得赵国数十年平安。  
赵何没想到身体较弱的蔺相如竟比自己走得晚，他也算寿终正寝，想不到真应了那句“要走也等我寿终正寝再说”。这之后其子继位，蔺相如佐政七年而病危，乃至几乎无法走动。赵王丹叫来了能找到的最好的大夫却也无用，药石无效，很快他便到了受不得风寒、出门便病的地步。赵王爱惜他的身子准了长假，然而这次他怕是休不完这长假了。  
他有些后悔一开始为什么要为秦王置气到那地步，然而非他心胸狭隘，受了那等侮辱还强撑着活下来不过是还想再多看赵何一段时日，没想到竟一直送走了他。  
临行前蔺相如只把廉颇叫过来细细嘱咐了该嘱咐的事，照顾赵丹自然轮不上他，该嘱咐的不过是赵国的黎民百姓、江山社稷。廉颇原本是个极跳脱的人，却经此数十年沉静了下来，沉稳地答应着蔺相如之请，却忍不住泪流满面。病重的人早已没了好颜色，说是骨瘦如柴绝不过分，两腕到了自己盈盈一握的地步。这绝世的上卿也没了伶牙俐齿，磕磕绊绊地嘱咐着最后的话，末了露出一个苦笑，像是告诉他我这就去了。廉颇看着他现在这仿佛一碰就碎的样子，忍不住道：  
“卿甘心吗？卿一代名臣，就此病故，也未留后。”  
“无……无谓留后，”蔺相如喘息着道，他的眼中突然迸发出烛火般的光彩，滑下两滴泪来，“只是国……国不得见了。臣欲……使赵一统天下，将军助臣了却……这件心愿吧。”  
廉颇还是习惯他舌战群儒的样子，这幅凄惨之态，饶是以最嫉恨相如的人来看也于心不忍。廉颇看着他艰难喘息直到最后气绝，仿佛挣扎在天命道上的小鼠，既无力改变，也无力摆脱。  
赵王丹治下七年，蔺相如病笃。  
赵何与蔺相如都是幸运的。他们死在赵亡国前，死前心中还能存着赵国统一天下的希望，由以死后慰藉；廉颇却是彻底的不幸，他与李牧一起见证了赵国逐渐滑入灭亡深渊的过程，最后廉颇亡，李牧死，武臣也未必有好的结局。  
只不过这几人皆有一诡秘之处。死前蔺相如见到了闻所未闻的环佩神，此女白发蓝眼，衣着古怪，她与他定下一个千年之约。蔺相如将保留记忆去到千年之后成为后人，他将遇到同样去了千年之后却失去记忆的赵何，若他们能够相认，蔺相如便能自由做他想做之事；若他们错过了，蔺相如的魂魄将被封印神收走，用作封印天下有情人的情缘。她说这也是环佩封印二神的赌约，封印不信这世间有情，而她坚信，一代名臣便成了赌约的实验品和牺牲品。蔺相如倒不在乎别人拿自己做实验，他也想看看千年后他们的努力被作何评价，以及，彻底成为了被动方的赵何将会是何模样。  
-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 后话  
> 史实杀我，赵王何死后七年左右相如才去世，在本文中就是江山社稷支撑着他走过了这段路途了（）  
> 最杀我的不是这个，而是考据，考据出来一堆bug杀我，拙劣之作，大家看看权当娱乐就好……  
> 后面有个现代paro,估计很长还很虐，我慢慢写。大概还有一篇前传写宦官令缪贤与相如的故事，总之all相如是真的（）觉得宦官再起不能的给我仔细去看百科啊（按头）


End file.
